Thunder
by crazycarly
Summary: To the Song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. . He really didn’t care about anything at all anymore. The thunder echoed around him again and again. It only reminded him more of her. She was his thunder.


Disclaimer: I do not own the band "Boys Like Girls", or their Song "Thunder", or any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Characters.

_**Thunder **_

**(Based on the song by the band Boys Like Girls)**

Luke stared up at the bottom of the bunk above his bed. It's hard, rough wood was chipping in areas from old age. He could hear the loud snoring, and breathing from his many cabin mates. He looked around the crowded cabin, with its many occupants on mats on the floor toppled onto each other.

He turned back to his bunk with boredom. He could never get much sleep these days, not since… His fist hit the side of his mattress. No! He wouldn't let himself think of it.. let himself think of **her.**

He opened his eyes slowly, willing himself to forget. That is when he saw it, the one thing that brought it all back to him. Carved into his bunk, straight above him were the words: **Hally and Adam forever 1969** engraved in a heart. Those people might have had nothing to do with him, but they still brought more pain then he could imagine they could.

The memories came flooding back to him. The laughter and smiles showed themselves to him once again. Even the yelling, angry voice of hers returned.

His hands balled up into tight fists at his sides. He held them so tight he could feel his pulse beat against his bed, but he didn't care. All he could see were his memories. Memories he had shut out for so long it almost seemed like they came from a past life.

*** *** ***

He was standing on a road out in the middle of no where. All he had was a back pack with a few possessions and some essentials. He was scared out of his mind. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he couldn't take one more minute of his life with his mom.

He stood on the rode sticking his thumb out at the passing cars. They went by with out even slowing. He was starting to doubt the plan he had, he wasn't getting anywhere this way.

Then a car slowed to a stop by him. He stared out in awe. The window by him rolled down and a head poked out of it.

"Do you want a ride, or not?" it growled.

He found his voice in time to reply, "Yes." He put his bag in the trunk that popped up, and got into the car.

"Where you headed?" said the gruff looking man at the wheel.

"Anywhere but here," Luke answered staring straight ahead, out the windshield at the open road ahead.

The man chuckled to himself, and tapped his cigarette on the rolled down window. "I know the feeling," he said.

He reached down at the stick and shook his head with a toothy grin on his face.

"Hope you don't mind New York City," he said.

Now that Luke looks back on it, he thought it must have been more than just chance that that person was going to New York City.

*** *** ***

New York City was a strange change to the place he grew up. It was full of life, and constant change. One day he could have seen someone that was on T.V. The next would be nothing but the regular setting, or regular for New York City.

The monsters were the only thing that stayed the same, if not a bigger problem than before. They came constantly; he found them on every street corner. Luckily, no one could see them, but him.

On day, he was out early from where he had been camped for the previous night; he could never camp in one place too long. He was waiting for a store to open, so he could get some items he was in need of. It was very foggy and wet that morning so it was hard to see.

He breathed on his hands before putting them in his jacket pockets to warm them. He leaned up against the side of the building expecting it to open any second.

Out of no where, a girl his age came running up to him. She kept looking behind her as if something was after her. She was breathing hard from running, but still kept on going. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into him.

"Sorry," she muttered before backing up, and taking a pause to catch her breath. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees to rest. Her black hair hung down to her knees until she whipped it all back up and faced him. That was the first time he saw her eyes. They were electric blue, glistening like sapphires against her pale skin and jet-black hair. They instantly imprinted themselves into his memory, where they would stay forever.

"It's fine," he replied when he finally found his voice.

She nodded at him, still catching her breath.

"I'm Luke," he said, sticking out his hand toward her.

She looked up to him, and her face cringed in horror.

"Stand back," she yelled at him before tapping her bracelet. It transformed into an enormous shield. Luke cringed at the sight of it.

He stepped a side, and let her pass him. He turned around to look at what she saw. What had been right behind him a minute before was what looked to be a really big, furry animal. Its fangs were showing as it growled, at them. It shrank back a step once it saw the shield the girl held. Then it seemed to regain its composure almost instantly and continued to growl.

The girl stood her ground. He realized she was about to fight this monster. He had always taken on monsters himself, but he hadn't really thought about it. He really did think he was the only one with the problem. After all his mom had always said he would be the one to save the world, but have a terrible fate.

Yet, this girl stood here like she had done this before. She was ready to take on the monster that had been after him with great bravery. She had saved his life!

He pulled out his knife, and stepped up beside her. He wasn't going to let her do this by herself.

"Stand back," she growled at him.

"No," he answered her.

She turned and glared at him fiercely. The monster then took its opportunity and lunged. Luke jumped in front of her and stabbed at the creature. The girl realized what happened, and stepped in.

"Thanks," she mumbled as they together fought off the monster.

"No problem," he grinned at her.

"I'm Thalia," she looked up at him after the monster had run away. Her blue eyes pierced his hazel ones. He would never forget those eyes.

*** *** ***

Luke and Thalia sat in an alleyway in New York City. They were shivering from the cold weather, and huddled up together. Luke held a black trash bag over them, trying to shelter them from the rain that was coming down.

"I'm going to go look for a convenience store," said Luke. He began to rise from their concrete seat.

"No stay with me," she clung to his side preventing him from moving any farther.

"Look at us, we are freezing out here," he began to get up, pulling her with him. "If not that, maybe we can get something hot to drink or eat."

"Fine, but I'm coming too," she agreed.

They walked around the corner together. The rain never ceased. Luke's hair and clothes were matted to his body. Thalia shivered some more, her wet hair stuck to her neck. Luke took his jacket off himself, and draped it around her shoulders. She looked at him questioningly before taking it off, and handing it back to him.

"I want you to have it," said Luke, giving it back.

"You must be freezing. I have my own," she said while she continued to walk.

"Yah, but look at it. It is completely wet," he said while jogging to keep up with her.

"It doesn't mean I have to take yours," she argued, not meeting his eyes.

"Trust me. I'm fine," he told her as he grabbed onto her arm to prevent her from walking farther away from him.

"You are terrible at lying," she looked at him sadly, and handed it back.

"Please, take it," he pleaded with her.

"I'm not going to wear it Luke," she said.

"Neither am I," he said, stuffing it back in the bag.

"You are so stubborn," her voice rose with anger, but he just laughed. She stopped walking to glare at him.

"Just wear the jacket Thalia," he smiled at her.

"No," she yelled. "I don't want your jacket."

"Don't be stupid Thalia. You are freezing. I'm fine," he took it back out, and extended it out to her.

She pushed it away, and walked away. He followed her, jogging to keep up. They arrived at the convenience store a little out of breath. They went inside, and asked the older lady at the cash register if they could stay a little while. She was a very kind elder lady, and instantly agreed. She kept making "tisk tisk" sounds at their well being, and told them she was sorry that she couldn't do more for them.

They settled at a small bench at the back of the store. Luke took his jacket back out, and set it in between them casually.

"Quit trying to be a gentleman," she said when she saw it.

"I'm not, it's just an option. Besides I couldn't help but notice you're still shivering," he told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm completely fine. We are inside now," he said.

"Why won't you just give it up?" she asked.

"Because I care about you." He told her. His voice sounding a little bit annoyed this time.

She turned back around to look at him. Her blue eyes for the millionth time penetrated his, staring right through him. She got up from the bench, and walked out the store, ignoring the complaints of the elderly cashier.

He raced after her. "Where are you going?" he demanded. The rain poured down on them both. He could barely see her turn around, and face him.

"What?" she yelled at him.

"You can't just leave," his voice was cracking in his throat.

"Watch me," he thought he detected a note of sorrow in it.

"Why? Because I care about you? You can't run away from love Thalia!" He was yelling now, pleading with her. She wasn't going to leave him. She was all he had to live for. She was his life. She could never leave, not now not ever.

"You don't love me," she said just loud enough so he could hear while she shook her head.

"Don't I?" he walked over to her, sealing the gap in between them.

"No, you can't," she whispered. He could hardly see the tears that were running down her face, but he could tell they were there. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

He put his arms around her pulling her toward him. "I love you," he said, pulling her tighter.

She looked at him with her intense stare before giving into the embrace.

"Come on, let's go back inside before we freeze to death," he said.

They walked back in the convenience store, getting a curious stare from the cashier. They settled back down into the bench. Thalia fell asleep shortly. Luke then draped his jacket on her, laughing to himself quietly before he fell asleep too.

*** *** ***

The summer was probably the best time of the year. Everything was green and warm and welcoming, especially the park where they always lay in the warm summer sun.

Thalia and Luke always lounged in the grass below the shade of their favorite tree. Its leafy canopy was a shelter from the warm sun. The grass was always cool against their skin under it.

Luke lay there with Thalia, his arm around her. She always played with the grass, pulling it up and twisting it around her fingers.

Quietly, she rolled out of his embrace onto her stomach before facing him once again.

"What are you thinking about?" she quizzed him, smiling.

"I don't know, you?" he grinned back at her.

"How fast the time goes." She said while she gazed at the sky.

"What about it?" he didn't hide his mood from his voice as he solemnly picked at the grass.

"What's going to happen?" she continued, clearly unperturbed by his disposition on the matter. "I mean this can't go on forever." He frowned at her lightly. "No matter how much we want it to," she quickly added.

He stayed quiet, still picking at the grass.

"I'm scared," she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Luke looked at her surprised. "Why?" Thalia was fearless. There was no way she could ever even show the slightest bit of fear.

Thalia looked up at him. For the first time her eyes looked terrified to him.

"What's going to happen to us?" she pleaded. "We are just getting by as it is. What if something were to happen to either one of us?"

He waited for her to finish while he quietly thought to himself. She was right. He didn't want to admit it, but the monsters were getting worse every day. He didn't want to be reminded of it. He didn't want to hear it, especially from her. He didn't want to know what could happen. All he wanted was her. They could get through anything, right? He wasn't sure of anything. All he had was hope.

"I promise you, I will always be here for you, no matter what." He told her sincerely.

"Don't be getting all mushy on me now," Thalia joked flashing him a strained smile.

"I'm not," he protested. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not leaving."

"You better not," she said. "I don't know what I would do without you." She rolled her eyes, and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh really?" he asked. "It seemed to me I was actually a bit of a help around here."

"Oh, look who is thinking so high of himself now!" she laughed and fell back onto the grass. Her hair went all around her, covering part of her face.

"Whatever, last time I checked you were the big boss around here," he said.

"You're right," she stated matter-of-factly.

He reached out to her as she rolled farther and farther away from him while laughing.

"Come back here," he laughed.

She continued rolling, but he caught up. He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her close. She squirmed and giggled under his touch.

They both quieted, and just lay with each other under the shady canopy once again. Then Thalia got up and bent over him quietly. He gazed straight up at her. Waiting for the moment he wanted so badly. He couldn't believe it was happening when there lips met. Her hands were in his hair making it wilder than need be. His were embracing her more closely than before.

It was dismal when they broke apart. He wanted more, but he would wait. He smiled at her, and she blushed a light pink.

"What was that for?" he questioned her. He was a little bit full of himself.

"For being here," she replied earnestly.

"No problem," he told her.

*** *** ***

Months went by, and times got harder. There were days they didn't eat anything. Luke even turned to stealing, and found he had a knack for it. He rarely did it in front of Thalia though. He didn't want her to think of him that way, even if his dad was the god of thieves.

They pitched camp in different places every night. Monsters would find them wherever they went. It was time like these he was grateful for Thalia. She always made his days brighter.

Annabeth had come to them shortly after that day in the park with just Thalia, him, and the trees. She was a joy to be around. She brought forgotten fun into the "family" Now he felt like he had a real family. No matter how misshapen it was they still were a family.

Luke walked toward their new safe house. His hands were stuffed in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm.

The tent that was hidden in the thicket of leaves like so many of their previous safe houses could never be a home to him or his family. It made him so angry to see its coldness, so unlike any home.

"Luke! You're back." Annabeth exclaimed as she poked her head out to see him.

Luke smiled at her warmly. Annabeth brought so much joy to them. Even now, when he was so angry at the world he couldn't get annoyed at her positive attitude.

"We have a visitor," Annabeth told him as she pointed at the tent.

"What?" Luke didn't hide his shock from his voice. They never got visitors. They never should get visitors. Nobody should know they were even here.

"We have a visitor in our tent," Annabeth re-explained.

"Where's Thalia?" Luke asked, ignoring Annabeth's second explanation.

"In there of course," Annabeth said while she pointed at the tent. "Do you think we would leave him in the tent alone?" Annabeth asked, smiling, unaware that Luke was past listening to her.

He pushed past her on his way to the tent. He didn't mean to be rude, but he had no idea what was in the tent with Thalia. He didn't know what he expected to see when he burst into the tent. It certainly wasn't what was there. Thalia was sitting down cross-legged talking to a satyr of all things. They both looked up at him when he entered, Thalia smiled at him. She knew why he had interrupted them so suddenly.

"I assume you are Luke?" the satyr said while he stood up to shake his hand. "I'm Grover, one of the satyrs at Camp Half-Blood.

Luke took it and shook it. His mouth was probably hanging open a little, but he didn't care. He wanted an explanation.

"Grover has come to try to help us," Thalia told Luke.

Luke looked at Thalia, and then to Grover astounded. They looked at him as if he was the dangerous one, as if he was the intruder.

"Help?" he questioned them. He turned to Grover and said," I'm sorry, but we don't need any help."

Grover sighed, and then looked at Thalia. She shook her head disappointed.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" he shouted the question at them. He knew there was no need to yell, but didn't know what else to do. He was falling apart from the inside.

They stayed quiet, and watched him Luke saw tears form in her eyes. He didn't want to make her cry. He didn't want to see her unhappy because of him. He dropped to the ground in defeat putting his head in his hands.

Luke looked up at Grover. "What do you propose?" he asked.

Grover nodded at Luke in understanding. "We leave right now. Only bring what is ultimately necessary. I will escort you Annabeth, and Thalia to Camp Half-Blood.

*** *** ***

They left right away, leaving many of their possessions behind. Even that wasn't soon enough. The monsters caught up with them quickly, but they fought them off as best they could. That only delayed them more, so more monsters came faster, more frequently, and in greater amounts than before.

Luke only knew that they had to get to Camp soon or else they would die. He didn't now why the monsters were chasing them. He didn't know why Grover had come to help them. All he knew was to keep fighting keep fighting as hard as he could and maybe they would survive and get to camp.

Sweat and blood were pouring down his face as they ran towards the Camp. Thalia and Annabeth, only seven years old, were taking on a full grown hell hound. Thalia was being ambushed by a pack of monsters. He desperately wanted to help them. To drive away the monsters that pursued them all, but he couldn't. Monsters were coming at him, too.

Grover was helplessly trying to fight off the monsters with them, but it was all in vain. Nothing was working. Grover looked at the three demi-gods sorrowfully. He knew they weren't all going to live. He knew the truth that Luke didn't. The monsters were after Thalia.

Luke slashed at the monsters around him. He cut and fought, pushing them away from him. He would not let his family suffer.

He found Thalia in the blob of monsters fighting just as hard as him.

"We have to get across the hill, okay?" he shouted to her. "Grover says we'll be able to alert the Campers and they will bring help."

"No," she said and continued fighting.

"What do you mean?" he said as he plunged his knife into a dracanae.

"Take Annabeth and Grover, and get them across." Thalia shouted back to him.

"I'm not leaving you," he said.

She pushed another monster away with her shield and stared at him.

"No one is going to get across if they aren't distracted." She finally said.

"That doesn't mean you have to be it," he shouted.

"They don't want you guys! They want me!" she shouted.

Luke fell silent, and looked at her in astonishment as the reality hit him. Of course they would want her. She was a daughter of Zeus. He was only a son of Hermes, and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. That is why Grover came to them. To save Thalia, not Annabeth, not him, Thalia only, but he gave in to helping all of them, because Thalia wouldn't leave without them.

"Luke go!" Thalia screamed. "Save Annabeth!"

He blinked his eyes, and looked over to the seven year old that was fighting like a true warrior.

"You made a promise!" said Thalia, "that you would always be there for me. Show Annabeth you will always be there for her. She needs you now more than I."

"Okay," he said, staring at the bravery Thalia was showing. She was going to die. She knew that there was no way out. Yet she still battled on because she knew she could give the others a chance. She stabbed at the Monsters by her side, and it turned to dust. She looked up at Luke before their lips met briefly one last time. "I love you," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't do this," Luke pleaded with her.

She smiled covering up her sorrow for him. "Make me proud." She said as one last tear slipped down her cheek.

She turned away from Luke leaving him behind her as she took on the monsters now approaching them. He stared at her on last time before he tore his eyes away from her.

He ran with all his might to where Grover and Annabeth were fighting. He didn't want to run. He didn't want to be a coward. He wanted to go back and fight with Thalia. He didn't care if he would die. If that meant dieing with her it would be better than living without her. But he never went back. He continued running. He was going to keep one promise tonight. He would be there for Annabeth.

"Come on Grover," he shouted to the satyr. "We have to get across to camp."

Grover nodded at Luke he understood Thalia's sacrifice better than Luke or Annabeth did.

Luke quickly scooped Annabeth up in his arms, and ran up the hill. He kept running even when he got past the hill. Grover tagged along by his side the whole way.

"Thalia," Annabeth said softly while pointing towards the hill they had just left.

Luke stopped running completely.

"Come on, we need to keep running!" pleaded Grover.

There were no other noises. Not even the sound of the wind rustling the trees. They slowly turned to see Thalia on top of the hill fighting her best. Sweat and blood were pouring down her face. Her hair was matted against her neck. Her eyes were the fiercest Luke had ever seen them. She was a warrior. This was her final stand, which Luke would remember forever. He loved her.

Annabeth, Grover, and Luke watched this from afar. Annabeth was so young, but even she understood what was happening. A hero was dieing that day.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch her die. His eyes fell to the ground. He felt Annabeth's arms go around his neck as she nestled her head in his neck. Thunder shook the ground the instant Thalia's scream sounded. Luke looked up immediately. His eyes searched for her, but they never found her. Instead he saw a tree that he knew wasn't there before.

*** *** ***

Luke remembered it all. He remembered it all like it had happened a day ago. Thalia was his whole life. When she died something died in him. Annabeth came through for him though, maybe even more than he came through for her. She kept him sane. With her he had something to live for, but he was still dead inside with her. Nothing could fix that.

He tore his eyes from the two names that had brought back the memories. He got up and walked to the door of his cabin, jumping over his cabin mates on the floor. He walked out the door, onto the lawn outside his cabin. It was raining, but he didn't care. He glanced towards the cabin one. It was always staring at him blankly, as if it was blaming him for its vacancy.

He dropped down to his knees in misery. His clothes were soaked now, but it didn't matter to him. He stared up at the stars despairingly. The rain came down on his face.

"Thalia!" he screamed. "Thalia!"

He didn't care if anyone heard him. He really didn't care about anything at all anymore. The thunder echoed around him again and again. It only reminded him more of her. She was his thunder.


End file.
